When They Find Each Other
by aiandren12
Summary: Hi, its me again! This is what I promised another Ai and Ren fic but, this is diffrent its going to be more of a book kind of. There will be action and scary stuff. And the first 1 to 5 or 6 chaters are in the first shell we say menue. Anyway hope you li.


**When They Find Each Other**

**Ai and Ren Poem and fan fic**

I look for you, and I shell find you.

Can I search for you in the sky?

Or kiss you across the cherry trees.

He is the wind searching for her in the darkest time of night.

And she is the dark red leaves that fly with him.

And stay with him and love him.

And when the night is done they shell find each other in any form or time.

So yes they shell find each other.

**Prolog **

Ren sat on the ground holding the girl to him her head in his lad. Her eyes were closed and her face was lifeless. He took her hand shaking it and yelling her name. Ai, Ai Ren yelled he couldn't loss one more girl and not her not his jigoku shoujo. But, as he sat with her he had a feeling that it was two late and she was gone.

**Chapter** 1The Inversed Butterfly

The wind blew around her its cold tendrils blowing her black hair around her and making goose bumps raze on her arms. She took a piece of grass and tasting it with little thought to the action. Suddenly she saw a shape, what was it? Oh it was a butterfly a black and red butterfly .Ai held out her finger hoping that maybe would land on her white finger. But, know it desired to go away into the sky and fly away. She thought idly if anything would ever change if anything would ever get better? She remembered a song she had heard during one of her many journeys into the human world how did it go again? Someday the inversed butterfly will face the bright light. She sang quietly thinking about the melody and the lyrics as she got up singing, I cut my hair with you as we face the mirror, the footsteps in the hallway while class is in session. She stopped going into her house but, the thing she failed to notice was that a black haired man was watching her smiling at her lovely voice. And he swore he saw the miss smile a tiny true smile.

**Chapter 2 is **thisemotioncalledlovemistress?

What was this feeling warm almost calming as he watched the girl tell the client that her soul would go to the depts. Of hell. Her red eyes almost burning into the human. Hoona onna, yes ojou she turned into the red straw doll. Ai Enma, Woniedou, and Ichmuko Ren all went back to the eternal world of Ai's house. Miss, Woniedou said all be back later she didn't look up from her toy marbles witch she was flicking quietly. "Ren, Ai said" Yes miss Ai Ren said. Come here please Ai said. Yes he walked over to her sitting on to the old wood floor across from her. She picked up her crimson ball and gently through it to him he caught it with ease. Ren through it back to her and then she through it to him again. He wondered why she was doing this? Ren through the red ball to her again a little two hard because it hit her on her head. Oh, Ai said touching her head gently and rubbing it. Are you ok miss Ai? Ren said. I'm fine, thank you Ren Ai said quietly. Ren moved to sit next to Ai and put his hand on her head were he had bumped her. She gasped and moved her hand and put her fingers over his hand and looked at Rens face her red ruby eyes were soft and wondering at the feeling of his hand on hers.

**Chapter 3** Cherries to my heart

A cherry, a simple red fruit that she loved. Miss Ai Enma, Ren said quietly "yes" Ai said her eyes resting on him softly. Could I try a cherry Ren asked a slight smile on his face. She got up and sat in front of him and gave him a ruby cherry into his hand. He tasted it, it tasted sourer and very sweet. Thank you miss Ai Ren said. Ai nodded could you come outside with me? Ai asked softly. He looked down his hand had unconsciously reached out and took hers "yes" miss Ai of Ren said getting up and pulling her up with him. They walked along a street in the human world there hands intertwined, Ai's hair was tied into braes and she was wearing a gray hat, a blue jacket and dark black jeans. She stopped walking and sat on the ground and brought her knees up to her chest. Ai what's wrong? Nothing it's just I remembered a song I heard once. What was it called Ai Ren said sitting next to her on the ground holding her hand to his hand. I think it was called Sakasama No Chou. Do you want to hear it? Ren said pulling a mp3 player out of his pocket and putting a ear phone in her ear and pressing play. But, when Ren looked down at her he saw a tear role down her porcelain cheek. What's wrong Ai Ren asked looking around to make sure the spider was' t around to see her like this. Tears ran down her face she cried in his arms and in that moment Ren new that he loved her.

**I shell Be with you**

**Poem 2**

He leaped on to the roof of the building, pulling her into his arms.

He kissed her with a love a lust that was like fire and ice warm but, so cold.

Loving her red eyes stair in to him and not looking away.

Little miss, little miss I shell always love you and I will always protect you.

And my love is true and so yes my love I shell be with you.

Forever more

Authors note!

I will do a poem after 3 or 4 chapters. Also this will get somewhere soon I will make a lemon chapter soon if you guys want.

RR please thanks

**Chapter 4 A single moment**

They were alone absolutely alone. The tears ran softly down her face. He leaned up and kissed her tears. Ai's face was flushed from all the kisses in her long life. Ai reached up and put her white fingers on his lips trashing them. Ai looked tiard but, happy too. Can I tell you something Ren? Ai asked. Of corse, miss Ai this might be are only moment together for a long while, so I want to tell you something. Yes what is it Ren asked softly. I...I love you Ichimoku Ren. She looked down blushing Ren reached down to cup her face in his hands. I love you too Ai Enma I shell always protect you. And Ren Ai said Yes? Ren said If...something happens to us because of are love I will not rigret it. Ren looked at Ai hard in the red ruby eyes that he loved, I will never rigret you eather my lovely Ai. She smiled just a flicker of a smile but, he saw it all the same and he wondered if she had truly reganed some of her lost emotions he thought mabey she had. So then he kissed her soft pink small lips and then when he pulled awayy he said it again, I love you my jigoku shoujo.


End file.
